Shower Time
by Cour10ayy
Summary: Destiel shower smut. And now a place for one shot fics.


"Cas, what are you doing?"

"Mmm, nothing," Castiel said as he moved farther up against Dean, nuzzling his face into his neck and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"I just like cuddling with you." Dean chuckled, sending vibrations through the arm Castiel had wrapped around him.

"I like cuddling with you too," Dean said as he kissed Cas' hair. He wrapped his arm around Cas and they just lay in their bed, minds blank and they just breathed in each other without a care in the world.

Dean sighed and shifted under Castiel.

"C'mon let's go shower," he said standing up and holding out his hand.

"Mmm, but I'm so comfortable," Castiel said, curling up more on the bed. A little sad about the empty space next to him. He opened one eye and looked up at Dean.

"C'mon sleeping beauty. We have a lot of crap to do today and I would like to be clean." Castiel sighed and took his hand. Dean pulled him up and into his arms.

"You're adorable when you're tired." Dean grinned at Cas.

"Well I wouldn't be as tired if we didn't stay up all night havin- hmmpf!" Dean cut off Castiel by crashing his lips against Castiel's. They shared a slow, lazy, kiss, moving their lips against each other's. Dean licked Cas' bottom lip and Cas' obliged, opening his mouth. Dean stuck his tongue and tangled their tongues together. Dean pulled away for a moment to lead them to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, as the two stripped. Once they were both naked, Dean yanked Cas into the shower after him, both of them going under the hot spray of water.

"I'm liking where this is going." Castiel stared kissing Dean's jaw while Dean's hands were roaming his nude form. Their kissing became more heated; steam from the shower spray began fogging up the shower door and mirrors. Dean grabbed Castiel around the waist and lifted him, pinned him against the tiled wall.

Dean put his hand on Castiel's chest, running it down his toned stomach to his hard cock. Dean grabbed Cas and started pulling on him in long strokes. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth and Dean bit hard on his bottom lip, and started rutting against Cas' thigh. He let go of Cas' cock, earning a small whimper into his mouth and grabbed his legs, wrapping them around his waist.

He ran his hand to rub Castiel's balls for a minute before running his fingertip over Cas' entrance. Cas' gave a small whimper as Dean pushed one finger inside, then slowly pulling it out. He did this a few times then added a second one when Castiel shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth and started sucking on Dean's tongue. Cas was pushing against Dean's fingers and he added a third, pushing all the way to his knuckles and crooking his fingers. Cas moaned as Dean hit his prostate.

"Bingo," grinned Dean.

"Shut up," Castiel said in a rough voice. Dean chuckled, crooking his fingers again causing Cas to moan again. Dean removed his fingers and pushed Cas farther up the wall, the hot spray at his back. Dean grabbed his hard cock and pushed against Castiel's entrance. Castiel moaned again, this time louder as it echoed off the shower walls. Dean pushed all the way inside and waited. Dean gave a small moan at the feeling of tight heat clenched around him. Dean started kissing Cas again, slow and soft. He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, both men gasping and the pleasure that ran through them.

Dean started moving his hips faster and faster. Castiel's body made smacking noises as his back hit the shower wall again and again. Cas' wrapped his legs tighter around Dean's body and grabbed his own cock, stroking it in time with Dean's thrusts.

Dean gave one final thrust and came deep inside Castiel. Everything went fuzzy, as he was moving his hips through his orgasm. Watching Dean come undone cause Cas to come soon after, hot white stripes painting his torso between them. Cas couldn't hold on to Dean anymore and let his feet touch the shower floor. His head dropped onto Dean's shoulder and he let out a laugh.

"We haven't had shower sex in a while."

"That's true," Dean said, placing a hand under Castiel's chin and catching his lips with his own in a small, chaste, kiss. He rinsed both of them off and shut off the water. He pulled Cas out and dried both of them off, wrapping a towel around his waist. They walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed, staring at each other.

"I'm still tired," Castiel said shutting his eyes and shuffling over towards Dean.

"I think we can get in a nap," Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas. Soon they drifted off, both of them totally content.


End file.
